tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Independence Day
Log Title: Independence Day Characters: Cobra Commander, Interrogator thumb|Cobra Commander|link=Cobra Commander Location: Oval Office - White House Date: July 04, 2018 TP: Russian Interior TP Summary: Interrogator frees himself by giving up his greatest secret. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:Russian Interior TP As logged by Cobra Commander - Wednesday, July 04, 2018, 6:15 PM Oval Office - White House :The Oval Office is the official office of the President of the United States. It is located in the West Wing of the White House Complex. :The room features three large south-facing windows behind the president's desk, and a fireplace at the north end. It has four doors: the east door opens to the Rose Garden; the west door leads to a private study and dining room; the northwest door opens onto the main corridor of the West Wing; and the northeast door opens to the office of the president's secretary. :Presidents generally decorate the office to suit their personal taste, choosing new furniture, new drapery, and designing their own oval-shaped carpet to take up most of the floor. Artwork is selected from the White House's own collection, or borrowed from museums for the president's term in office. Cobra Commander stands at the window, peering out through the curtains. He's forbidden fireworks in the nation's capital today, but a few rebels insist on firing them off. The Commander has sent BATs and Vipers to apprehend them. However, overall the Commander seems subdued. His cape is half-flipped over his shoulder, and he is wearing his hood, gloves, and sidearm. The Oval Office is quiet and still, however, the guards as silent as their leader. Interrogator has his gunners wait outside, and, while they seem unhappy about it, they obey. After the guard at the door checks his credentials, he is allowed into the Oval Office. ;Interrogator A tall, well-built male with blonde, crew cut hair and blue eyes who looks like Doctor Alexander Johan Hamilton, the infamous Borovian Chief Gulag Warden way back when that country was Communist. He wears the plain blue uniform of a regular Viper Infantryman, and when not in combat, the helmet is off but nearby. Cobra Commander turns at Interrogator's entrance, and his eyes narrow behind his hood as he looks the Borovian up and down. "That's an interesting look for you," he says drolly. "Have a seat." Cobra Commander settles behind the Resolute desk, fixing his icy gaze on Interrogator. "Have you prepared for your new assignment?" he asks coldly. His fingers touch a flat panel recently added to the desktop, and a holographic report pops up to the Commander's right, unreadable from Interrogator's POV. Interrogator eases into the chair and says quietly but hopefully, "Thank you, Sir." He thinks to himself, "He hasn't started yelling yet, so that's good." "I've read the reports on your little breakdown," Cobra Commander says, gesturing towards the holographic report with one red-gloved hand. "And Storm Shadow's recommendations for your next assignment. Is it safe to assume you are aware of this as well?" The Commander looks back at Interrogator. "To be clear, this will not be a demotion, or punishment detail. I still need your expertise in research and development of new technologies. I'm merely shifting you away from a leadership role for the time being." Interrogator nods and says thoughtfully, "Thank you, Sir and I will reward your faith in me." He continues, "I have been using my recovery time to do self work. The event with Gorky and Storm Shadow's words made me realize that I haven't been working to my full potential. I have forgotten all of my training, only using a portion of it. I have, however, began to tame my inner dragons and I have deprogrammed myself completely. Once I have built a strong, steady base, I will reintroduce the training I have received over my life. It won't be easy, or quick, but I have already made progress." Cobra Commander nods, and there is a long pause as he stares intently at Interrogator. Finally, the Commander speaks again. "I need you in good working order, Interrogator. There are few I trust here, and you are one of them. I'd even considered offering you the Baroness's seat in Cobra Command had she not returned to the fold." Another long pause, and then, "Finish your self-work and your current assignment, and then, when you're ready, I will have new missions for you." Interrogator says, relieved, "Thank you, Sir. If I may have more of your precious time, I would explain my recent depressed and strange behavior. It is part of my plan to bring down The Coil." Cobra Commander nods, and replies, "I will listen, but you should know I am taking you off the Coil project. What was intended to be an investigation to verify Mindbender's loyalty has instead become too much of a destructive obsession on your part. I have other, more dangerous internal factions for you to take down. I will have Storm Shadow look into the Coil." Cobra Commander doesn't sound like he's in the mood to argue. Interrogator nods again and says with a small smile, "I will forget about it then." He continues with a little more confidence and completely sincere, "You may wonder why I have forsaken my previous uniform. You know that the only think I am more obsessed with than The Coil is protecting my identity. It causes me a great deal of stress and I always worry about what would happen if I were exposed. I have relized that I don't need that stress and it will also, hopefully, somewhat help get you out of the firing line by giving our enemies something else to focus on. Hopefully it will draw G.I. Joe, the Oktober Guard, and Borovia to focus their attention on me and, while no one should, put you on the back burner. It's a distraction, and if I happen to be able to capture a few of our enemies in the process, we'll be better for it. I've already sent for the things I will need while away." He says bashfully, "I have spoken with Big Shot and Gargoyle and they would like to be placed with Storm Shadow while I am gone. We had quite the talk and, since you want me off The Coil investigation, they will be invaluable to him in his investigation as they know everything I do. Plus, Sir, they do have some training as bodyguards and feel extremely bad that they 'Let me slide' as much as they did." Cobra Commander listens, and then nods again. "Very well. Once my new Gyro-Viper pilot is trained, I will assign one or both of them to assist Storm Shadow in his investigation. What is your distraction idea?" Interrogator says, "I will continue to wear this uniform without the helmet and see what happens. They will hopefully be curious enough to focus their attention on Doctor Hamilton's emergence as a low ranking Viper and ties to Interrogator that they will investigate. As to what happens to me, i don't care, as long as you are safe. I already have my successor with their Mamba and gunners in the White House Common Area. It was them who brought my things. If you would like to meet them, I will send them in." Cobra Commander waves off the offer to meet his new pilot and gunners. "I'm sure I'll meet them in due time." The commander glances again at his reports, swiping through some of them before returning his gaze to Interrogator. "As for you - are you sure you want to do this? Until now, your secrecy was one of your greatest assets for intimidation and control." Interrogator says righteously, "Sir, my whole life I have had other people telling me who to be. I need to figure myself out. Think of all the times I have come back from adversity. Besides, Sir, I feel you should design my next uniform. You know me better than anyone has since my Grandfather and Grandmother, you also see more in me than I do myself. You have been infinitely patient and forgiving with me." Cobra Commander straightens up slightly, and his voice sounds pleased. "I do have a flair for design, a strength often overlooked by many. Very well. For now, you will be Alexander Hamilton, Viper 9232. You will help establish a new base in the Pacific Northwest, and serve as bait and distraction while you get your head together." The Commander looks down and hits some flatkeys on the pad in front of him. Looking back up, he asks, "Is there anything else you need for your newest endeavor?" Interrogator says with a smile, "Thank you, Sir, but I have everything I need now that I have your support!" "You do, indeed... Viper 9232." Interrogator can't see Cobra Commander's face, but it sounds like the Commander is smiling. "Begin your new mission at once, and send your SAW-Vipers to me for reassignment as needed. Your replacement better be well-trained, however - if this Gyro-Viper makes me throw up in my helmet over rocky flying, I'll throw him from the Mamba!" The Commander chuckles a rasping laugh. Interrogator chuckles and says, "The pilot and their gunners are the second best Mamba Crew in Cobra. I'll send in Big Shot and Gargoyle." He leaves whistling 'Roll On' by Kid Rock and sends in his gunners, who look stunned by their pilot's transformation.